


Damn Doctor, It's Adventure Time!

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Damn Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Jake - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Name, Romance, TARDIS - Freeform, Tattoo, Texting, damn daniel, finn - Freeform, phone, souffez - Freeform, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor just going about their normal lives. Well... Normal-ish lives.<br/>Where the Doctor proposes to Clara in such an unusual way! (Whouffaldi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Doctor, It's Adventure Time!

Just a collection of random events that happen to Clara and Twelve. (Come from prompts.)

The Doctor's POV

Clara slowly entered the TARDIS as I was working on the console.

I looked over at her. She smirked as she spoke, "Damn, Doctor."

I looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Damn, Doctor."

"Clara, what is wrong with you? Why are you saying that?"

"Damn, Doctor!"

"Clara, stop! Are you faulty?!" I questioned.

"Damn, Doctor. Back at it again with the red lining." she replied. She then turned and walked out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. I looked around in utter confusion. I then sent the TARDIS into the vortex.

"Erm..." I spoke to the TARDIS, "What was that all about?" the TARDIS hummed in response as if to say 'No idea.' I quickly walked around to the other side of the console and looked up at the screen. I then looked down at the keyboard and typed, 'Why does my girlfriend keep on saying Damn to me?' I waited for the results. Nothing useful. "Why is the Internet so difficult?!" I complained. I then typed in 'Damn' and looked at the results. "The closest thing is 'Damn Daniel'... that can't be it, can it?" I clicked on the link and waited for it to load.

" _Damn Daniel. Damn Daniel. Damn Daniel_." I raised my eyebrow as I continued to watch this... clip, " _Damn Daniel, back at it again with the white vans!_ " I then closed the web-page and turned the screen off. At least Clara taught me how to use the Internet...

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, "But I don't really understand why people are into this..." I pulled out my phone and speed-dialled Clara. A few rings later she picked up.

"Hello, Doctor. What's up?" she asked.

I sighed, "Damn, Clara. Back at it again with watching this pointless video!" I complained.

She laughed, "So you've seen the vine then?"

"Unfortunately... Yes."

"It may be annoying. But DAMN is it catchy." she said, "No pun intended. Anyway, where did you run off to?"

"I needed a moment just to actually process what you said to me..." I groaned, "You want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, please. See you in a bit, love you." she then put the phone down, I put the phone back into my pocket. I smiled as I turned the screen back on. I started to type on the keyboard.

I turned the screen off once I had ordered something for Clara.

I set the coordinates for Clara's flat. Moments later I had landed. I exited the TARDIS to find myself standing in Clara's sitting room. The TV was on and Clara was probably in her room or in the kitchen.

" _Can you feel the love tonight..._ " the TV.

"What do humans watch these days?" I whispered to myself as I turned to look at the TV. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach from behind, I smiled as I turned to look at Clara.

"And where have you been?" she asked as she removed her arms and folded them. I raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed, "I understand that you're timing is way off. But I haven't seen you for three weeks." I instantly pulled her into a hug as she put her arms around my neck.

"Gods I'm sorry." I replied, "I'll need to check for any faults with the console." I assured, "Oh. I've also ordered you something!"

She nodded against my chest, "Yeah. It arrived a few days ago." she told me, "I wanted to open it whilst you were here." I slightly pulled away and bit my lip.

"O-okay." I said, nervously. She looked at me in confusion before she headed into her bedroom. She walked out seconds later with a small box in her hand.

"Hmm. What is it?" she asked.

"Oh er well... it's nothing really." I stuttered. She smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me so we were both sitting on the sofa. She muted the TV before returning her attention to the box, "Look, just don't freak out or anything..." I mumbled.

"You're the only one in this relationship who freaks out over things, Doctor. Trust me. I won't." she replied as she cautiously started to open the cardboard box.

"So..." I started, "I know that you like chocolate."

"You bought me chocolate, huh?" she asked as she finally opened the box.

"Sort of..." I replied. She pulled out a bag from the box.

"M&Ms?" she questioned. I nodded towards the bag. She started to open it. Inside were white, pink and TARDIS blue M&Ms. **(A/N: They are personalised M &Ms. They are quite expensive O-O)**

I bit my lip in suspense, "Take a pink one." I said. She reached in and took out a pink one.

"A-A picture of us?" she asked. I smiled.

"Now pick a white one."

She popped the pink one into her mouth before reaching for a white one, she whispered as she looked at it, "A p-picture of a ring?" I nodded.

"And now a blue one." I muttered.

She ate the white before slowly reaching into the bag for a TARDIS blue one. She pulled it out and a big smile made its way onto her face. As she read the writing on the M&M I reached into my pocket and felt for the velvet box. On the M&M two words were present... 'Marry Me?'

She then looked at me as I showed her the blue velvet box in my hand. I gulped as I opened it to reveal an engagement ring, "And you said that you didn't do romance." she whispered as she placed her lips on mine.

* * *

A few days later

I sat on the sofa in Clara's flat and looked at my phone before texting, 'Hey where r u?'

'Since when did u text?' Clara replied.

'Since you taught me how to yesterday.'

'Im at shops :) Be back in a bit x'

'ok :P'

':O You are learning!' she texted back.

'shut up... see u in a bit.' I replied.

'oh btw'

'btw?' I questioned.

'It means by the way. Don't go insane when you see what I got...'

'Insane?'

'You are probably going to have a double heart attack...'

'That sounds... fun...' I replied with caution.

'Im just going to say... I don't regret getting this'

'Getting what?' I asked.

'You'll see ;)'

'Hurry back. I hate waiting.'

One hour later

The door to Clara's flat FINALLY opened. It was not 7pm.

"What you watching?" Clara asked as she slipped off her shoes. She sat down next to me.

I put an arm around her shoulder, "No idea. It's called Honey Boo Boo." I then looked down at her, "Anyway, don't keep me waiting any longer. What did you get?" She sighed as she shifted until she had her legs crossed and she was facing me. I slowly crossed my legs and faced her, our knees almost touching. She sighed once more before grabbing my hands with hers.

"Now... PROMISE me you won't freak." she said.

"Hmm... I promise." I replied. She removed her hands from mine before rolling up her right sleeve. She looked away as she showed me her wrist, "Clara..." I muttered in shock, "Please tell me you didn't..." I whispered.

She looked back at me, "I don't regret it. I never will." she said with determination. I softly grabbed her wrist and ran my fingertips over the writing gently. She had gotten a tattoo... it read 'Doctor' with a small heart next to it.

"Clara, you WILL regret this." I said.

"No. No I won't." she assured, "You are the biggest part of my life so... I won't ever regret this. Even if we break up, which I doubt would ever happen."

I sighed with a smile, "What am I ever going to do with you?" I asked. She smiled back as she leaned forward and pecked me on the lips.

"Marry me, hopefully." she muttered. I rolled my eyes as I stood up from the sofa, pulling up her with me.

"Come on! Adventure time!" I exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Have you been watching that TV show?"

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"Well you're DEFINITELY Jake!" she told me as we headed into the TARDIS.

"Why do I have to be the dog?" I questioned.

"Don't complain. Just accept it." she shrugged as she closed the door.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I pulled down a lever sending us into the vortex.


End file.
